


How Do You Say Love Me? Amame (One Shots)

by melodicchaos



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I’m trash for benina, Lincoln will be here later I promise, Nina is usnavi’s little sister, google him if you don’t know who he is, not really but she totally is, they need more fanfic here ya go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: One shots, based off In The Heights, based mostly off Benny and Nina. It’s on the same consecutive timeline (mostly, there’s a couple that are iffy), but I’m bad at keeping with plots so it’s so I can jump around as I please or write things that may happen in one one shot, but may not happen in another. Enjoy!Rated Teen and Up for Cursing and Sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how much you love me. Promise me you won’t go anywhere. 
> 
> I promise.

Go to bed, Nina…it’s nearly midnight, you need to get your rest, Rosario, a small voice chanted in Nina’s head as she stared at the words in her textbook. You have finals in the morning tomorrow, go to bed. Stop doing this to yourself. 

Still, Nina Rosario kept her eyes glued to the walls of texts before her, no matter how much the words blurred together and no matter how much her eyelids began to droop. The need for sleep was just starting to set in, and she was beginning to drift away into a calming sleep with her textbook and arms as a pillow, when her phone began to buzz noisily on the desk. Glancing over at her roommate, then at the phone, Nina grabbed her hoodie and tossed it on before taking the phone and stepping outside. 

She flipped it open, barely looking at the caller ID, and answered. “Hello?”

“Nina?” Benny’s voice greeted her on the other end, groggy but laced with panic as well. 

“Benny? What’s wrong?” Nina questioned, sitting down on the ground and pulling her knees to her chest. “It must be something like almost three in the morning, why are you still awake, bebé?” 

The line went silent for a few minutes. “Nothin’. No reason. Can’t sleep,” Benny replied, although Nina could tell something was wrong with her boyfriend. 

“Benny. Be honest. What is it?” she demanded and pulled the hoodie closer. 

“They cut the power up here in the Heights and everyone’s just gettin’ hit with a bunch of memories from the last blackout. Usnavi’s trying to deal with all of the Abuela shit, Sonny too, and Vanessa’s been working nonstop and can’t get over here because of the power outage,” he explained, his voice distant. 

Nina chewed on her bottom lip and fidgeted with the cross necklace Abuela had left her. “And you?” she questioned. “You definitely didn’t call just to inform me of all this at three in the morning.”

Benny laughed dryly. “You’ve got me there,” he sighed. “I couldn’t help but let all my own memories from the blackout resurface too, all of our…”

“Why is that a bad thing, Ben? The blackout brought us together…” Nina frowned. “It’s what got us where we are now…”

“We also had a giant fight...over something my stupid brain couldn’t realize was out of your control.” 

“And made up less than twenty-four hours later...less than twelve.”

“I’m being an idiot,” Benny sighed. “Just...as reassurance...tell me how much you love me. Promise me you won’t go anywhere.”

“Why would you think I’d go anywhere?” Nina laughed. “Benny, I’m here for the long run. I’m sitting outside of my dorm in your hoodie talking to you.” 

“Tell me how much you love me...promise me you won’t go anywhere.”

“I promise.”

A long exhale sigh came from the other end. “Thank you. You’re coming home for Christmas, right?”

She nodded, although he couldn’t see. “That’s the plan, yeah. Already got my flight booked to come in on Saturday, let’s just hope east coast won’t get slammed with snow and cancel my flight.”

“So only five days-“ Benny started. 

“Sixteen hours and twenty one minutes,” Nina finished. “Until I’m home. Just gotta finish finals and I’ll be there.”

“Is your dad picking you up from the airport?” 

She smirked, plucking at a blade of grass. “I was actually hoping my favorite taxi driver could pick me up,” she started. 

“Yeah I’ll be there, def-“ he began. 

“Could you let Rogelio know my flight gets in at three?” she teased. “I’m kidding, of course, cariño. You’re the only one I want picking me up anywhere.”

“Fine,” Benny replied, a mock pouting tone in his voice. “See if I pick you up then.”

“Hey, don’t be all upset, I was just teasing!” Nina cried. 

Benny laughed, which made her smile and her heart feel warm and fuzzy. “I know. So was I,” he yawned a bit. “I better get to bed, and you should too. Work tomorrow and class tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, so fun,” Nina replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. “Sleep well, mi amor. Te amo.” 

“Te amo también. I’m proud of you, Nina,” Benny whispered before hanging up. With a yawn, Nina climbed to her feet and stumbled into her dorm room, before falling onto her bed and drifting off to sleep, a soft, warm smile on her face.


	2. You’re Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home is always going to be a momentous occasion, no matter how many times Nina does it. However, she never minds.

The flight landed at 3:05, and Nina couldn’t run off the plane and get her bags fast enough. She tripped approximately three times, nearly wiping out once, but she finally made it to her gate exit in order to greet Benny’s tired, yet smiling face. 

Benny...god, it had been months since the two lovers had seen each other, and the withdrawal had begun to get the best of them. The minute he saw her, he scooped her up in a tight hug, kissing her passionately. 

“God...Nina...I missed you so much,” he sighed when they separated. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I missed you too, Ben,” Nina replied, kissing him again. “I’m glad to be home. I’ve missed the Heights. I’ve missed everyone and the constant energy.”

Benny grinned and set her down on the ground. “Then let’s get you there.” She nodded, gathering her bags. “I’ll take those.”

“Let me take my backpack at least,” she insisted, putting the bag onto her back and taking out her phone from it. The device beeped as Nina turned it on, before she flipped it open and called her parents. “Hola, Mami. Benny picked me up from the airport and we’re on our way home now.” 

Benny watched his girlfriend, the suitcase in hand. The way she spoke to her mother with genuine peace and happiness now that there was no longer the stress of last year on her back, and the fact that Nina had an entire month of school off for winter break, it was refreshing and brought a smile to his face. 

“Benny,” Nina said warmly, shaking Benny from his thoughts. “Ready to go?” 

“What? Oh, yeah. Let’s go,” Benny nodded. “What did your mom say?”

Nina took Benny’s hand in hers, and the two took her bags to the car, which he borrowed from the company he was working for. “When we get back there will be food. My favorites.” 

Benny grinned, placing the bags into the car and starting the vehicle in order to get the heat running. “Sounds great,” he replied, opening the passenger door for Nina so she could get in before climbing into the drivers door. The two left the airport, and arrived in the Heights an hour or so later. Nina was barely in the apartment when Camila attacked her daughter in a hug, the older woman smelling of cumin and paprika. 

“My muñeca is home!” she cried, tightening the embrace.

Nina choked out a few breaths, laughing. “Mom, I can’t breathe, let me go!” she laughed. Camila let Nina go, and the younger Rosario woman relaxed. “Where’s Dad?” 

“Working,” Camila replied, taking off her apron and hanging it up on the hook by the kitchen door. “I would be too, except I took part of today off in order to make all this food for you. And Benny, of course. Hello, Benny. ¿Cómo estás?”

It took Benny a few minutes to comprehend and develop the question in his head, as well as an answer, but with a smile he replied. “Bien. ¿Y tú?” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Nina sighed, sitting down on the couch with a bright smile on her face at the conversation between her mother and boyfriend. Benny settled into the couch next to Nina, placing his arm organically around her shoulders. “Nice job,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Bien, gracias. And I wanted to, Nina. So I did. Dinner will be ready shortly,” Camila shrugged, going to check on something in the oven. 

With a stretch of her legs, Nina repositioned herself on the couch to be more comfortable. “Until then, all I want is a nice hot shower. The plane was so stuffy and it felt like it was filled with sick people.”

“We don’t have hot water. Con Edison said it’d be back on tomorrow,” her mother explained, stirring a pot on the stove. 

“Is it a rent thing? I can help if it’s a rent thing…” Nina insisted, to which Camila shook her head. 

“It’s not. It was just the heater ran out of oil and he won’t get it filled until tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

Benny sat up, looking at the two Rosarios. “Nin, if you want you can shower at my place...if that’s alright with you, Mrs. Rosario.”

“I’m fine with it. Eat dinner first, I didn’t spend all day making this for it to go to waste,” Camila answered. “Both of you. I’ll tell your father when he gets home.”

“That I went to Benny’s to shower? He won’t like that, Mami…” Nina frowned, getting up and getting out the plates and silverware. 

“That you went to Vanessa’s to visit,” Camila winked and took a casserole dish out of the oven. “Now eat up, you two. I need to fatten you two up for the winter.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Benny nodded, taking a plate and piling it with food. “It smells amazing.” 

“Flattery gets you nowhere in this house, Benny. Except leftovers to take home.” 

“I’m fine with that,” he laughed, waiting for Nina to sit down before beginning to eat. The two finished their plates, and a Tupperware was packed up for Benny while Nina grabbed her things, but left her suitcase behind with the exception of some clothes and toiletries, before heading out into the cold to Benny’s apartment. “Thank you, Mrs. Rosario!”

“¡De nada, Benny! Enjoy!” Camila called back before Nina and Benny were gone. 

Benny led Nina into his apartment, kicking some stuff out of their way. The flat was a mess, littered with random clothes and trash, but still somewhat organized. “Uh...bathroom’s on the right...which you knew. I’ll be out here, there’s some towels in the closet behind the door.”

“Thank you,” Nina pecked Benny’s cheek before turning and going to the bathroom to shower. She emerged fifteen minutes later, her curly hair limp and damp around her shoulders and dressed in comfortable clothes. The apartment was more picked up than before, but Benny lay on the couch naturally. “You didn’t have to clean up for me,” she yawned.

“But I did,” he replied with a shrug. “Come sit. Rest for a little while.” 

She shook her head, folding her dirty clothes. “No, no. If I stay too long or fall asleep my mom might get the wrong idea…” 

“If you fall asleep I’ll call her, okay? Tell her you fell asleep here and that’s all.”

“You’re the best,” she smiled, curling up on the couch next to him and closing her eyes. “‘Night, Benny…”

“‘Night, Nin. I love you,” Benny whispered, kissing Nina’s head and holding her close. 

“Love you too,” she mumbled, slipping off to sleep. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a bit longer, so I hope that helped!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far back as Vanessa can remember, Nina’s had a crush on Benny. Same goes for Usnavi’s memory of Benny’s crush on Nina. Now, if only playing matchmaker actually worked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS. BENNY AND USNAVI ARENT 5 YEARS OLDER THAN NINA AND VANESSA, ONLY ONE. GRACIAS. Canonically Nina and Vanessa are 19, and Usnavi and Benny are 24. However, if I were to keep with that, they would never be in high school together. Plus, that's kind of gross and illegal (I think) so...only a year older. Nina and Vanessa are 16 and sophomores in high school, and Usnavi and Benny are 17 and juniors. Lincoln, Nina's brother, who was cut from the show, would have been Benny and Usnavi's age, and he's included in this, so he is 17 and a junior as well.

“I don’t like him!” Nina cried, tossing a pillow at Vanessa. 

“You’re right,” Vanessa smirked. “You love him!” The two teenage girls, barely sixteen, sat on Nina’s floor, their homework surrounding them. Well...mostly Nina’s homework. Vanessa gave up on hers about an hour ago. 

“I do not!” the curly haired Latina practically screamed. “We’re just friends!” 

The longer haired girl rolled her eyes, twisting her dark hair into a massive bun on her head. “Mhm, is that’s true, why did you spend all of lunch yesterday staring at him?” 

“Yesterday at lunch I was giving you my math notes. Try again,” Nina muttered. 

“Why won’t you admit it? It’s just me! No one else is here! I’m your best friend, Nin, I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Vanessa sighed. 

“Not even Usnavi?” Nina challenged. “I know you like him.” Vanessa’s face flushed a bright red color. “I didn’t, but now I do! Ha!” 

“Jerk!” Vanessa yelled, throwing a pillow from Nina’s bed at her best friend. “You tricked me!” 

“You should have figured out my traps by now! But you didn’t!” Nina squealed. 

“Just admit you have a crush on Benny, Nina!” Vanessa pouted. 

“Why should I? That is, if I even have a crush. Which, I don’t.”

“Because you keep denying me. Which is a clear sign you’re lying.”

“I’m not denying you,” Nina argued.

“Yes you are!” Vanessa cried. “Just admit it and get it over with!” 

“Fine! I have a crush on Benny!” the curly haired teen sighed. “There. Happy?” 

The sound of the door opening made the two girls jump, and Nina’s older brother walked in. “Woah, what?” Lincoln questioned, looking at his little sister. “Empollón, you have a crush on Ben? Really?” 

“Lincoln!” Nina buried in her face in her hands. “Don’t tell him!” 

“He’s my best friend, cerebro. I’m gonna tell him,” Lincoln smirked. 

Vanessa let out a groan. “No! Let me! I found out first! Plus, I know that he has a crush on you too-“ she clapped her hand over her mouth. 

“W-What?” Nina stuttered, looking up at Vanessa. “Nessa...this isn’t funny…”

“I’m not joking! Linc, give me your phone.”

“Why?” the older Rosario frowned, running his hand through his hair but handed Vanessa the phone nonetheless. 

Vanessa typed on the keypad for a few minutes, chewing on her lip in concentration. “No reason,” she shrugged. 

All the while she had sent Usnavi a text message that said “Hey, it’s Nessa. Nina admitted to having a crush on Benny. Just get him to ask her out ;)” 

Usnavi replied with a simple okay, but Vanessa knew their plan was ago. In another part of the city, Benny and Usnavi were in Bennett Park, Sonny following them closely. The boom box was playing music Usnavi hardly knew the beat of, much less the title or lyrics. 

“You should ask Nina out,” he said quickly and suddenly to his best friend. 

“Dude, What?” Benny stopped the cassette that was playing and stared at Usnavi. “What the hell? Why would I do that?”

“You think she’s cute and you like her and she likes you? I guess that’s how it works?” Usnavi shrugged. 

“She likes me?” Benny’s eyes widened slightly, as Sonny’s shoulders slumped and the younger De La Vega’s mood dropped. 

“Yeah. Vanessa just told me she did.” 

“Why do you want me to? What do you get out of it? You and Van make a bet or something?” 

“No! Of course not!” Usnavi cried. It wasn’t a bet, in the sense of the word. They weren’t against each other. They were working together to see how long it took for the lovebirds to get together. “Dude...that would be so stupid…”

Benny rolled his eyes. “How much did you bet? What did you bet?” 

“I didn’t bet on anything!” 

“Alright, sure, buddy. I’ll take your word. And I’ll think about asking Nin out. Her dad hates me, though.”

“Mr. Rosario doesn’t hate you,” Usnavi sighed. 

“Yes he does!” Benny laughed dryly. “He so does!” 

“Just give it a shot,” Sonny shrugged. “Worst she can say is no. And she won’t even say no. She’s Nina.”

The non-Latino nodded. “Fair enough. Thanks for the advice, Son. I’ll ask her out tomorrow before school.” 

Sure enough, Benny asked Nina out before school the next day. It was all extremely awkward, very innocent as well, but the two spent the entire day walking around holding hands. When they got to the lunch table, the young couple was greeted to wolf whistles and other various calls, to which Nina simply rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. 

“Look at you go, chica!” Vanessa whispered in her ear with a smile. The curly haired girl simply nodded, eating her lunch quietly. 

“Damn, there you go, buddy. Nice job,” Usnavi clapped Benny on the back, then pulled away in embarrassment. Benny smirked slightly, winked, and ate his own lunch, but squeezed Nina’s hand under the table gently. 

“Cerebro, did you get the notes from Martinez’ class? There’s one part I don’t get and you’re better at taking notes than me,” Lincoln asked, tossing a grape into his mouth as his younger sister nodded, fished around in her backpack, and pulled out a notebook. 

“It’s the page with the sticky note,” Nina said, putting a granola bar on the table for the table to take as they please before tossing out the trash. 

“Gracias,” he grinned and scribbled down the notes Nina had written. 

“What’s up with you?” Vanessa frowned, studying her best friend’s face. “What did you do to her?” she whipped around to look at Benny, and hit Usnavi in the face with her hair. 

“Ow…” Usnavi muttered. “Díos, Vanessa, that hair is a weapon.”

Benny’s eyes widened. “Nothing!” he cried. “I didn’t do anything!” 

“He didn’t, I promise,” Nina spoke up. 

“Come with me, puta,” Vanessa rolled her eyes and took Nina’s hand, dragging her towards the girls’ bathroom. “What is up with you? No lying.” 

Nina looked down at the broken tiles on the floor, then back up at Vanessa, then back to the floor. “I got a C plus on my chemistry test. Kids I usually pass with flying colors got better grades than me,” she mumbled. “Like...they got As and I got a C plus…”

“Nin…” Vanessa sighed, lifting Nina’s chin. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s just one grade. It probably didn’t even shift your grade that much. Don’t worry, chica.”

“It’ll still look awful on my college transcripts…” Nina murmured, sitting on the sink counter and hugging her knees. 

The door flew open, and Vanessa glared at the girl who walked in. “¡Salí, Annamaría!” she practically screamed. The poor girl scurried out, the door slamming closed behind her. “Don’t worry about your transcripts, Nina. You have perfect grades.”

“I guess,” Nina sighed. A gentle knock came on the door. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Vanessa groaned in response to the rapping on the door.

A timid Usnavi answered. “Nessa...it’s just me, Linc, and Benny…” he replied. 

“Fine, Fine, come in,” she opened the door and the three boys slipped inside before anyone noticed. “Linc, watch the door.” Lincoln nodded, standing by the door, mostly because he was too afraid to argue with Vanessa at this moment. 

“Did you get to the bottom of what was wrong?” Usnavi questioned. 

Vanessa scoffed. “Of course I did. Have you met me, ‘Navi? I know Nina better than she knows herself,” she whispered. 

“Are you okay?” Benny asked, placing a hand on Nina’s back. She nodded, looking up at him, then shook her head no. “What’s wrong?” 

“Got a C plus on a chem test…” Nina replied. “It was such an easy test too! Such an easy concept! I did so well on the quiz!” she sighed. 

“Don’t stress yourself out over it. Just a test. The teacher probably messed up,” Benny reassured. 

“I guess...I’ll go talk to her after school…thanks guys…” 

“Por supuesto,” Vanessa and Usnavi replied, as Benny simply nodded. Nina hopped off the counter, and hugged her friends and brother tightly, hugging Vanessa the tightest. 

“Let’s go back to lunch,” she said confidently, rolling her shoulders back and taking a deep breath. 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one, I might write an entire fanfic set in this AU. Like, high school and all the ups and downs that comes with it. AND THE FIRSTS! Like prom and first dates and stuff like that.


	4. Dreams Over Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams get the best of us and take over what’s real and what’s just figments of our imagination.

“Good morning,” Nina yawned, rolling over to greet Benny with a sleepy smile. 

“Good morning, my beautiful wife,” he replied, stroking her hair gently. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like hell,” she sighed, cuddling up against him, her back against his bare chest. 

He placed a few gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. “How come?” he questioned. 

Nina took Benny’s hand in her own, and placed it on her stomach. “That’s why. Your son is keeping me up until all hours of the night.”

“My son?” Benny asked, rubbing Nina’s stomach gently. “Why is he my son?”

“‘Let’s have another kid, Nin, you had such an easy pregnancy last time it’s sure to go just as well,’” she mocked. “We still don’t have the room for two kids…”

“I know we don’t,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “And you’re in no condition to move…” 

“We need to do what we need to-“ Nina started, before getting cut off by whimpers. “I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll take her, you shouldn’t be straining yourself,” Benny started to get up, but she was already out of the room. Nina returned a few minutes later, carrying their small bundle of joy. “Good morning, baby girl.” 

The baby giggled, which made her mother smile. “She’s in a good mood this morning, just needed a change,” Nina explained, sitting back down on the bed. 

“Well, Claudia’s always in a good mood,” Benny observed, taking the baby from Nina. 

“It must be from her namesake...Abuela still is around us protecting our sweet Claudia,” she whispered, brushing a few soft springy curls out of Claudia’s face. 

He nodded, making silly faces at the baby to make her laugh. “We need to find a name with that much meaning and protection for our boy…”

“We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl!” Nina cried. “We could have another girl.”

“You’ve been calling the baby ‘him’ since we found out. And your instincts are never wrong,” Benny pointed out with a gentle kiss to Nina’s temple. 

“We need to get ready for work,” she said dismissively, taking her daughter. “Y tú vas a ver a Abuela, ¿sí? y ustedes dos van a tener un montón de diversión mientras Mamí y Papí ir al trabajar,” she spoke sweetly to the little child, bouncing her in her arms. Nina was trying her best to completely immerse her child in both English and Spanish, so learning both languages would not be so hard. 

Benny rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. “Do we have to go to work today?” he questioned. “Why can’t we just stay in bed like this, the three of us. Or...take Claudia to your mom and come back here so we can have a day alone…”

“Yes, we need to go to work,” Nina pulled the pillow off her husband’s head. “We need to be able to afford to pay rent and get that new apartment…” 

“Fine,” he sighed, climbing out of bed and going to the closet to get his clothes out. “I hate this job.”

“No, you don’t,” she rolled her eyes and went to the other room to place Claudia down. “You love your job.”

“You’re right, I do,” he mumbled, putting on a uniform all too similar to that of the one he wore for Nina’s father all those years ago, black slacks, white button down, black tie, however now the additions of a black suit jacket and dress shoes were added. 

“Hmm….have I ever told you how handsome you look in your work uniform?” Nina questioned, placing a hand on Benny’s chest. He nodded. “Good. Because you look extremely handsome.” 

She fished around in the closet and pulled out a light blue button down blouse with subtle white polka dots on it, grey dress pants, as well as a grey sweater before putting the articles of clothing on. “And you look extremely beautiful,” Benny grinned with a gentle kiss to Nina’s lips. Nina rolled her eyes, pulling away and putting on her watch. 

“Go get Claudia ready,” she instructed. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Benny nodded, going into the other room. “Nin! What did you want Claudia to wear?!” 

“It’s on the dresser!” Nina called back, twisting her hair back into a bun and pinning it up before going to the kitchen and making breakfast. “Stupid coffeemaker…” she cursed. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, walking in with Claudia, all dressed, in his arms. 

“The coffee maker broke again!” she sighed, flopping down on one of the chairs and putting her head in her hands. 

“Hey, it’s fine,” Benny whispered soothingly. “We’ll just stop by Usnavi’s and get some. Not a big deal,” he smiled, rubbing Nina’s back. “Did you make breakfast?”

She nodded. “It’s in the toaster,” she murmured, before looking at her watch. “We better get going! Grab the food and let’s go!” she cried, taking Claudia and the diaper bag, as well as her work bag/purse. 

Benny grabbed the food from the toaster and followed Nina out the door, down the stairs to the bodega. 

“Good morning,” Usnavi greeted with a smile, though he looked exhausted. 

“Yo, Usnavi, why are you so tired?” Benny questioned, putting two dollars on the counter. “Coffee.” 

“Nina’s not supposed to be drinking this stuff,” Usnavi pointed out, pushing a dollar back. 

“De La Vega, I know what I am and am not supposed to be drinking while I’m pregnant but this was the one thing I couldn’t give up so give me the damn coffee before I break something and make you hurt,” Nina growled in a low, threatening tone. “I can have one to two cups a day. And that’s all I need,” she said, regaining her composure. 

“Okay, okay!” Usnavi cried, taking the second dollar and putting it in the cash register. “I’m tired because of Vanessa.”

“What?” The young woman frowned. “Did she keep you up all night?” 

“Mhm,” he sighed. “She couldn’t get comfortable and kept moving around in bed and kicking and hitting me.” 

Benny started to laugh. “Probably should have warned you of that. Nina did that to.”

Nina fished around in her purse and pulled out a pen and paper. “Okay, Usnavi. Have her sleep sitting up more-“ Usnavi opened his mouth to protest. “She hates it, I know. And a pillow between her legs as well...especially like memory foam or something. And one of those pillows...I’d let you borrow mine, except I’m not sure where it is and I’m probably going to need it soon…” she rubbed her stomach gently. “As for you...sleeping on the couch would be best,” she sighed. “It’s awful and no one wants it but she’s going to want as much space as possible…” 

“You learned all this from one pregnancy?” Usnavi groaned. “How?” 

“You pick stuff up quick, and then I did my research for stuff like the pillow…she’s probably asleep, right?”

“No,” Vanessa answered before Usnavi could speak. “I fell asleep for all of ten minutes. Café, por favor. Rápidamente, muñeca.” 

“Coffee can put you into-“ Benny started, only to get an elbow in the gut from Nina and a death glare from Vanessa. “Fucking hell you two are like identical twins when you’re pregnant…” 

The two young women smiled innocently, as Usnavi reluctantly handed over a cup of coffee to his girlfriend. “Thank you,” Vanessa smiled, kissing him and resting the cup on her extremely swollen stomach. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Usnavi muttered. “Why are you even out here, mi amor? You had to take the train from the apartment all the way down here and that really isn’t good for you…”

“Usnavi. I can’t stay in that damn apartment every single day. I’m going crazy in there! Dani won’t let me go to work, you won’t let me come down here, I’m losing my damn mind!” 

“You're eight months pregnant, Vanessa. You’re not supposed to be this active,” Usnavi sighed, rubbing circles on her stomach. 

“But-“ she protested. 

“We better get going,” Nina piped up. “Gotta drop Miss Claudita off with my mom and go to work.”

“Bye, guys,” Usnavi waved. 

“Later, bro,” Benny took the baby carrier from Nina and walked out of the bodega, his wife close behind, leaving Usnavi and Vanessa alone. 

 

Nina shot up in bed, and glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed. 1:47 am. Which means it would be 4:47 am in New York….screw it. Scrambling to find her phone and her glasses, Nina dialed Benny, Usnavi, and Vanessa’s numbers, putting them all in a group call, and hit call. 

“Nina what the fuck do you want waking me up before the sun?” Vanessa groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” Usnavi questioned, his voice groggy. 

“Baby...are you okay?” Benny answered. 

“Hi...sorry to wake you guys up but...just wanted to double check some things,” Nina sighed. “Ben, we’re not married, right?” 

“Uh...no. Unless you wanna be but we agreed with your parents that we need to wait until you at least finish college,” he replied, confusion laced in his voice. 

“Okay...Van, you’re not pregnant, right?” she asked. 

Vanessa burst out laughing. “Oh god I hope not. There’s a slim chance of that since I’m on the pill and Usnavi and I use condoms every time.”

“Didn’t need to tell them that,” Usnavi squeaked. 

“Okay...and I’m not pregnant...right?” Nina frowned. 

“Don’t see how you would be, since we haven’t done anything since I came to visit during Christmas break and that was Uh…four months ago? Five? And you don’t have a bump, right?” Benny questioned. 

“More importantly, you haven’t been skipping your period for four months, right?” Vanessa added. 

“No, and no,” Nina replied, playing with the hem of her duvet. “We don’t have a kid, right, Ben?”

“Where is all this coming from, Nin?” Benny asked quizzically. “And no, we don’t.”

“Okay...this is going to sound really weird. But I had this crazy dream...I think we were older than we are now since Benny and I had big jobs and stuff...but we were married? And Vanessa was pregnant? Like...eight months pregnant? And I was pregnant too? But not as far along, maybe four or five months...and Benny and I had a daughter named Claudia? But it wasn’t like anything weird was happening. It was just our daily lives. It was like I was home...except all that.”

“That is crazy…” Usnavi mumbled. “Were Vanessa and I married?”

“No, I don’t think so. Don’t understand why but…” Nina replied. 

“Dammit,” he cursed, which made Vanessa laugh. 

“But it was just a dream, so who knows. It could be different in this world.”

“Nina, is this your brain’s way of telling you that you wanna get married and have kids?” Vanessa questioned. 

“I mean like...yeah, I do wanna get married and have kids and all that but not right now...we can’t afford all that...I can barely afford my books for the semester.”

“What,” Benny said lowly. “You can’t afford your..”

“No, I can. I’m exaggerating,” she reassured. 

“Well, Nina, your dream was weird. I’m going back to sleep,” Vanessa yawned. “Text me at a decent time,” she said, before leaving the call. 

“Yeah, I gotta get ready for the morning rush,” Usnavi added, before hanging up as well, leaving Benny and Nina on the call alone. 

“I’m fine with my books, baby…” Nina repeated. “Just saying...we can’t afford to get married or have kids right now…” 

“I know,” the line went silent for a few moments. “Do you want to?” 

“Hm?” she questioned, pulling the duvet closer to her. 

“Do you want to get married right now?” 

Nina furrowed her brows. “Where’s this coming from? We agreed on after college...we agreed on that with my parents..” 

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Benny mused. 

“We can’t afford it, Ben…”

“Afford what?” he asked. 

“The ring, the wedding, the flight so you can propose...apartment rent...rent out here is way more expensive than at home…and you’ll have to find a job out here and-“ she explained, running her hands through her hair. 

“Nina!” Benny cried. “We don’t need to get married per se...at least not yet...and as for the ring…I can ask Usnavi..”

“No!” Nina practically screamed. “You are not asking Usnavi for a loan so you can buy me a stupid ring.” 

“There’s one I considered, Vanessa thinks you’d really like it, and it’s two hundred thirty four dollars,” he said. 

“Benny! That’s your rent for a month! That’s half a paycheck!” 

“So I don’t really eat for a couple weeks. It would be worth it.” 

“Benny…” Nina sighed. “I can’t let you do this…” 

“Then let me ask Usnavi. Please. I want to do this.”

“I...I don’t know,” she replied. 

“Okay,” he answered. “How is class going?” 

“Good. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Nin. Only a month or two, right?” 

“June,” she sighed. “So close...can you wait until then if you’re really serious about this thing?” 

“Yeah...I guess…”

Nina glanced at her alarm clock. “I better try and go back to sleep, I have class in the morning,” she yawned. 

“Your English course, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” she yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could go read my other book, The Neighborhood Cheering Us Along, and give me feedback on what you want, that would be great! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was kinda short, but...oh well!


End file.
